


Love Letters (Shy Yuuri x Yandere Victor AU)

by birdshipsryden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Shy, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yandere, Yandere Victor, Yaoi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, shy yuuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdshipsryden/pseuds/birdshipsryden
Summary: Victor is getting a bit too.....obsessive over Yuuri....





	1. Chapter 1

Love Letters  
Shy Yuuri x Yandere Victor AU

Part One

Katsuki Yuuri

I walked across the hallways of the high school, nothing interesting. I looked to my left and I saw my crush. Gosh, she’s so pretty. “Hey, Yuuri-kun!” My best friend Phichit Chulanont said, running and waving in my direction. “Oh,” I said, “hey Phichit-kun!”

We spoke for about 10 minutes until I saw at the clock and I saw that it is time for class. “Bye Phichit-kun!” I said, running to 1st period.

I eventually got to class and I sat down on my seat. I noticed that there is a boy with platinum grey hair and crystal blue eyes sitting in the front row. I felt shocked.

He looked at me.

I felt so embarrassed, for some reason. He is so handsome. Why was I feeling this way? I knew that after class I’d finally give my confession letter to my crush, Varuna Nakamura. She’s so kind.

After class  
I ran to my locker to see an anonymous letter taped onto my door. I opened it and read:  
Dear Yuuri Katsuki,  
You are so kind, beautiful, and so adorable. I want to be with you, not anyone else, but you.  
Love, VN  
Someone likes me?! What the…..I decided to go look for the person who wrote the letter. Not that I’d ever find them but it was worth a shot.

Initials are VN, most likely.

Vanessa Nagata, Varu Naka, Vania Nishino, Vladislav Nesterov, Vanji Naya, Victor Nikiforov....

Varuna Nakamura.

My crush likes me?! What...Is this a dream?

Maybe. Probably not. I realised that it is the perfect time to go give her the love letter I had made for her. I hope she likes it.

 

Part Two  
Nakamura Varuna

“So, kiss, marry, kill,” Vania said. “Victor, Katsuki, or Vladislav?” I looked at her in a confused way. “Which Victor?”  
“Nikiforov.” She said, with an evil smirk. “Oh, what a coincidence! Hi Victor!! I have a question for you,” Victor looked in our direction and said: “what is it?”

“Kiss, marry, kill,” oh my god, what was she doing?! “Varuna, Yuuri or Vladislav?”

“Plisetsky or Katsuki?”

“Katsuki,” I looked at her in the eyes with an ‘I’m going to kill you’ look.

“I’d kiss Vladislav,” I glared at Vania. “Marry Yuuri and KILL Varuna.” He smiled in his usual cheery way.

“Why?” Vania said.

“Yuuri doesn’t talk crap behind other’s backs and he doesn’t act like a baby the entire day,” I gasped in shock, I was lost for words.

“W-wh-what?” I stuttered.

“And besides,” he said, in the most chappy but creepy way. “No matter what happens, Katsuki Yuuri will always be the most beautiful person in the entire universe.” And with that, he left.

I looked at Vania in shock. Why would a guy like Victor Nikiforov choose a guy like Katsuki Yuuri over me?! I am so much hotter than that little crybaby twat. I have WAY more talent than that talentless piece of garbage.

I was going to say, “listen, Victor. I am WAYYYY better than that gay trash. Why would you choose HIM over ME?” but all that came out was, “w-wh-what w-why?”


	2. Chapter 2

“V-Vania,” I said, stuttering a bit. “You heard that, right?”

She looked at me in a confused way. Like she didn’t even know what I was talking about. “Hear what?”

“Nothing!” I said in annoyance. That girl can not pay attention!

 

Part Three  
Victor Nikiforov

I felt….Heavy….

I felt…..Like I couldn’t breathe….

Am I…..Dying?

No…..It can’t be…..

I lay in my…..Where was I?  
Oh, that’s right. I was laying on my locker, just casually writing in my journal. Nothing much. 

I’m not an interesting guy, but the only thing I love to talk about is how beautiful Katsuki Yuuri is.  
I see Katsuki Yuuri walking to Vania in the distance, but he looks….Hesitant?

Walking, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth……..

I felt….Worried. 

Frantic.

Scared.

Fear.

‘Is he okay?’ I thought.  
I gather up all the courage to say to him, “Katsuki, are you….Feeling well?”

He blushes.

‘He’s so adorable.’

“N-no…” He says, stuttering. “I m-mean y-yes...No! I m-mean—”  
I cut him off and say, “Don’t worry, Yuuri…..It’ll be alright. Now, what were you just going to do?”

He looks towards Vania and sighs. “Do you promise not to tell anyone?”

I nod.

“Nobody?”  
I nod.

“Okay then,”

 

When I heard him say those three words, I froze.

“I-I like Vania.” I quickly regain consciousness.

“P-please don’t make fun of me….This is embarrassing…”

I give him a kind and soft smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.” 

Don’t worry: I have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short, but I'll make sure that chapter three is long enough!  
> :D


	3. New story soon!

Guys, I'm going to make a new story! It's an ask/dare Yuri!!! On ICE characters. I don't know, maybe (depending on how good the "reviews" become) I'll add it to my Wattpad stories!

My Wattpad is @katsugay

Thanks!

P.S. I am SO sorry about not making a new chapter and instead posting this promoting my new story!  
#selloutaugust


End file.
